injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongul (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} "Countless worlds have fallen under my might. With the Warworld and my strength, no mortal or immortal could beat me!" Biography ''Injustice: Evil Among Us The undisputed ruler of Warworld, '''Mongul' is a terrifying interstellar conqueror that has dominated many worlds and enslaved various races using his enormous war machine and sheer strength. Mongul has made a name for himself among galactic communities, but he's most well-known for being one of the many enemies of the Kryptonian superhero, Superman. For many times, he has confronted the Man of Steel and his allies, proving himself as one of the few villains in his rogues gallery to have ever defeated him with sheer physical might. He also sired two children, Mongul II and Mongal, with Mongul II succeeding the patriarch himself after killing his sister and Mongul's death in the hands of Neron when he disbelieved the demon's immense power. While his son continued his work as Warworld's master, fragments of Mongul's soul soon suddenly assembled themselves and Mongul returned to the land of the living. But this isn't exactly his world or universe. The remnants of his soul are gathered by the master of the universe, Chaos, in order to summon him to this universe. Considered an exemplar of powerful conquerors that fought powerful heroes, Mongul is lucky Chaos brings a replica of his Warworld. Mongul, angered at his summoning and resurrection, sought to kill Chaos and use his power to return home and fix things up. With his Warworld in disposal and powerful might, Mongul is one of the physically most powerful villains to roam Chaos' universe. Events of Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA ''Injustice: Evil Among Us'' Mongul is one of the unlockable villains that the player can gain by purchasing him with credits or completing a certain task. His task is to activate the Critical Strike and Super Move of a villain in a round in one health bar five times. Doing so yields the achievement Warworld's Strongest. Such task can be done in any modes available in the game. Mongul debuted in the game's second trailer, where he's seen fighting fellow conqueror and iconic Mortal Kombat villain, Shao Kahn. Mongul's strength rivals those of the Man of Steel's own might and mostly uses his muscles to do his dirty works. And due to that, he's a Power User. In the game, Mongul surprisingly plays out similar to those of Injustice's Superman, acting as a heavy bruiser character with an all-around type of gameplay. Mongul is slow, but balances it out by having a plethora of grab moves and two rudimentary, but effective ranged attacks. Mongul's combos are a bit slow, but they are easy to be chained with other moves. Mongul is also a melee-oriented character that can be a counter to other rushdown/juggler villains, being able to stop their advancement by just performing one of his grabs. Mongul is best used at close range, but he has tools to get close. His trait is effective to add more pressure to enemies that are trying to attack Mongul, forcing him/her to be more cautious towards incoming attacks that can come literally out of nowhere. And when the enemy is distracted while dodging, Mongul can punish them with his immense strength and two ranged attacks. He does have some other ranged attacks, but only the chest cannon and heat vision are the most effective ones. Overall, Mongul can be described as a combination of Superman and Zangief from Street Fighter, being both a powerful powerhouse in melee combat and a grab-and-throw-happy type of character. Character Trait *'Warworld Link': Even if Mongul's on the ground beating down his enemy, he still has his planetary war machine, Warworld, standbying for the ruler to unleash its wrath upon the enemy. For every six seconds, Mongul can activate Warworld's different weapon systems to strike down the enemy, unexpectedly damaging them while gaining more meters in his power bar. Initially in combat, the trait is inactive until the six-second cooldown wears off. When the trait is available to be triggered, in cyclic order, Mongul can unleash these attacks: *#'Orbital Strike': The Warworld blasts out an unblockable laser beam from the sky that sends the enemy flying away from Mongul. The laser tracks the enemy's location, making it nearly almost pinpoint accurate. However, when the laser is blasted, the enemy still can dash away from it due to the laser's speed. The laser is fast, indeed, but the player can see the laser coming a second away from a glow above his/her health bar that is also above the enemy's head. Still, the laser deals a heavy amount of damage to unsuspecting enemies. *#'Ravager Rockets': The Warworld bombards the enemy with four rockets that can be blocked, but once they hit, will send the enemy flying up. The rocket does not directly hit the enemy like the laser, but it spreads around the location of the enemy's current location. That means that it only requires one successful rocket strike to set the enemy up for the other rockets. *#'Destroyer Mines': The Warworld rains the stage with eight small mines that will immediately explode upon contact with the enemy's feet, NOT head. So even if a mine gets dropped on the enemy's head, it won't blow up. Still, the mines will have the largest blast radius of all the options in the trait. Individually, the mines have a medium blast radius. But if all the mines hit the enemy, nearly the entire screen will blow up and send the enemy flying. Although so, unfortunately, the damage these mines deal are equivalent to just two Ravager Rockets. *#'Black Mercy Drop': The Warworld drops a Black Mercy plant that will stun the enemy when he/she steps on it. There can only be one Black Mercy at a time, but the stun effect is very effective. If the enemy normally steps on it, he will be stunned for three seconds. But when the plant is dropped right on the enemy's head, he/she will be stunned for six full seconds. Enemies affected by the Black Mercy are fully unable to retaliate in any way and receive 5% more damage from all of Mongul's attacks. The Black Mercy plant is dropped randomly around the stage. If it hits Mongul, the Warworld's master will grab it before throwing it at his enemy, stunning him/her for two seconds. Special Moves *'Annihilating Blast': Mongul delivers a laser blast from his chest cannon that knocks enemy back. The blast travels in a straight line and has a medium-high damage potential. The laser travels a bit slower than usual projectiles, however. When meter burned for one bar, the laser blast's speed is increased and deals more damage. *'Breaking Wills': Mongul does a ground pound with both of his titanic fists that sends the enemy knocked up low, opening him/her for follow-up attacks. Can be used to start up a combo at close range or a grab move if meter burned for one bar. Meter burn version makes Mongul not just ground pound the enemy up, but grab him/her mid-flight by the leg and slams the enemy down twice, ending the move with a long distance throw. *'Obliterating Vision': Mongul blasts out lasers from his eyes with his natural heat vision. Unlike Annihilating Blast, Obliterating Vision's lasers travel faster but deal less damage. Such problem is compensated by the option to blast it down to trigger an explosion at close range, sending the enemy back, and blasting the beam 45 degrees up the air as an anti-air attack. Meter burn costs two bars and makes all of the options stronger and travel even faster in a near-instantaneous speed. *'Inescapable Grip': Mongul leaps up to the air, either right up above him or 45 degrees up, and grabs any enemies that are in the air. If it is not blocked, Mongul will throw the enemy down and land on him/her before beating the enemy's face thrice. Meter burn costs one bar and hastens Mongul's leap and adds two more punches to his beating. *'Devastating Landing': Mongul jumps up and lands near his enemy, smashing the ground and delivering a shockwave around him that knocks the enemy back. Meter burn costs one bar and recovers Mongul's recovery time after the landing. *'Earthquake Stomp': Mongul stomps his right foot down and delivers an earthquake that damages the enemy at medium range. At close range, the move makes the enemy fly up a bit and Mongul can follow it up with a grab. When meter burned for one bar, at its maximum range the stomp stuns the enemy for two seconds while its close range version increases the height of the enemy's flight. *'Fatal Blast': Mongul grabs his enemy and blasts him/her with his heat vision five times. Then after that, Mongul lets go of his enemy but before he/she can drop down, Mongul blasts the enemy with his chest cannon, knocking him/her away. Meter burning for two bars makes Mongul slam the enemy down, bouncing them back before blasting him/her with the cannon. *'Drenched in Blood': Mongul grabs the enemy and crushes his/her head with one hand and smashes the enemy to his knee before getting thrown away. Cannot be meter burned. *'Superiority Unleashed': Mongul delivers a kick to a charging/dashing enemy and advances, stomping him/her in the process. Then, Mongul blasts him/her with his heat vision before throwing him/her over his head with one hand. Throw *Mongul lifts up his enemy with only his index finger and thumb. He slowly crushes the enemy using the said fingers, hitting them twice before fully gripping him/her using his entire hand. He then slams the enemy down and stomps him/her twice. After that, he kicks the enemy away, sending them rolling back. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are prepared, Mongul attacks the enemy by blasting him/her with his chest cannon. Combo Breaker *Mongul breaks the enemy's string of attacks by delivering a thunderclap that knocks them away. Clash *When a Clash is initiated, Mongul holds the enemy back using his superhumanly strong arm. If he succeeds in the clash, he will deliver a punch to the enemy's face and blasts his/her face using his heat vision. Critical Strike *'Unbriddled Authority': Mongul delivers a powerful uppercut that sends the enemy high up the stage. When the enemy is at the peak of the stage, Mongul leaps up to the enemy and delivers a knee to his/her back in the process. He then throws the enemy back and stomps on him/her with both of his massive feet. Then, he blasts the enemy multiple times with his heat vision before walking away from him/her. Meter burn adds an incineration effect via the heat vision. Super Move *'World of War': Mongul starts the Super Move by delivering a dashing knee attack to the enemy. Once it connects, Mongul then delivers a haymaker to him/her. The attack is followed by a kick to the knee and a "clap" to the head that crushes the enemy's head. The enemy then stumbles down, but before they can fall down Mongul puts a Black Mercy plant to his/her head, taking the enemy into a catatonic/coma-like state. Mongul then casually walks back with his hands behind his back. When the enemy is still stunned, he/she is seen looking up but completely blinded. Above the stage, in space, Warworld is seen arming its weapon systems. The war machine then unleashes barrages of munitions that obliterate the enemy. The enemy, still on their knees with smoke coming out of their body, then drops down with the Black Mercy plant perishing in the process. Mongul, still looking back, gives a small smirk before going back to his combat stance and normal position. Introduction *If the enemy speaks first, Mongul is seen facing back while holding the head of an alien with one hand, the other hand behind his back. He then turns back and walks toward the stage, with the enemy delivering his/her first line. After the enemy does so, Mongul crushes the fleshy head, disintegrating it and delivering his line while getting to his fighting stance. The enemy then finishes the interaction. *If Mongul speaks first, he enters the stage while bringing a Black Mercy plant, examining it for a while before delivering his line. After the enemy responds, Mongul incinerates the Black Mercy with his heat vision before finishing the interaction and walking forward a bit. Outro *Mongul smiles at the sight of his victory. He sees his enemies trying to get up after his onslaught, barely getting back on their knees and palms. Mongul turns back and types in a few commands from a portable computer that he possesses. After typing for a while, Mongul partially turns to his enemy and leaves the enemy. Then after walking for four seconds, suddenly a giant laser beam appears from the skies and blasts the enemy, killing him/her while the background explodes and Mongul casually walks away from the scene. Ending Mongul "Throughout the cosmos, I have conquered and enslaved many races, and fought powerful creatures. I have faced the Green Lanterns, Sinestro's rag-tag terrorists, a New God, and most notably, the Man of Steel. I have always thought that this Kal-El has always been the strongest opponent I have ever faced in fair combat... I was wrong. This universe proves that beyond all those that exist in my universe, many powerful beings live. Conquerors like me... maniacs, psychopaths, corrupted warriors, dictators, and many more. I am certain that my strength will be enough to handle these pathetic miscreants, and I am right. One by one, I finished them all. And then came the one being that resurrected me and brought us all here... Chaos. Chaos was a strong opponent, yet my might prevailed over him. And after I had ripped his head off his shoulders, I felt an immense amount of power flowing to my body. I can feel what the power can do... I can feel what I can do with such power... but even I, the Master of Warworld, am not stupid enough to just outright use it like a madman. I conducted a research to discover the capabilities of Chaos' power. But I am unable to get a clear conclusion. I tried its powers by myself, and found that I could use this conquer the entire universe. But I also realized that this power slowly corrupts me, both physically and mentally. I am hungry for power and conquest. But this power is all too much for me. And now, I have all but one option to try to remove this power from my body. I am forced to go and face a being I consider the closest in the attainment of this power. A chaotic force and a being of pure evil. He is also an enemy of the Kryptonian, but that does not make him my ally. My journey throughout galaxies have brought me to my destination. I have arrived on a planet outside time and space, barren of life, with pits of fire covering the planet. I have finally arrived on Apokolips, where Darkseid, the Dark Lord, has been expecting me. What happens next, I do not know. But I will gladly accept my fate if Uxas' experimentation kills me." Mongal "I was disappointed that Chaos told me that I wasn't one of the appointed guests of his party. Pfft. That won't matter. While my brother's still out there proving his so-called superiority to other power-hungry conquerors, I directly went for the ultimate prize. I defeated him, gained his power that I can use to return back home. But then there's my brother that I must take home, as well. Not due to sympathy or what, but to teach him of something back in our universe. First, I teleported him back home alongside his Warworld, which I borrowed for some time there. Then, I compressed this universe, with all the villains there still fighting each other. In the process of the compression, the villains died, but their essence still lives. I brought this new pocket dimension back home, and started building a weapon even greater than the Warworld. But, let's just say I borrowed some ideas for a greater weapon. And well, what happens next? I have finally made the greatest weapon in the universe. Still working on the name, but at least I have used it to trap my brother in the same Hell our father was trapped in. I have also eliminated Warworld and its inhabitants from existence. And with all of those tasks completed, I only have one thing in mind. Father, this time I will make you proud by forcing the universe getting on their knees, in the name of our family. Well, except my brother." Alternate Costumes New 52 Rarity: Common A brutal alien warmonger and conqueror, Mongul was the owner of the war machine, Warworld and a former member of the Sinestro Corps. His descendants were powerful planetary rulers, and at young, Mongul believed that the strong had natural subjection of the weak. After killing his younger brother, his family tried to teach him discipline, only to incite a war between them, ravaging their planet and leaving Mongul as the sole survivor. Since then, he has built the Warworld as a mean to extend his empire to even the farthest stars, coming in conflict with other powerful beings in the process. Effects *Cosmetic changes. New Earth Rarity: Common Like father, like son. Before the superhero, Flash, rebooted the universe and altering the origins and stories of many, Mongul alongside his family and other villains similar to him live in a universe named "New Earth". In this universe, Mongul and his son wore a similar attire while demonstrating their strengths to not just the Man of Steel, but to other forces, such as the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps. Effects *Cosmetic changes. Jochi, the Son of Mongul Rarity: Uncommon In the New 52 continuity, Mongul's son now has his own name and has his own capabilities. After his father's defeat, Jochi became the Warworld's new master. Intending to make the heroes pay for his father's defeat, Jochi invited Superman and Batman to his Warworld to challenge the two of them in one day. But when the heroes returned, he's faced by a challenger that had the infamous Red Hood assisting him. The Bat Family intercepted, and turned the tides of battle around. However, Jochi is later trapped with his subjects that loathed him, only for him to kill them all. His father however, disliked the slaughter of his army and seemingly killed Jochi with a sword. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *New set of dialogues. *Voice change (Corey Burton). Young Justice Rarity: Uncommon A falsely-benevolent-looking tyrant and conqueror-master of the legendary Warworld, Mongul is a monstrously strong being with physical attributes even beyond those of a Kryptonian. Even allegedly, under a yellow sun he becomes stronger, much like a Kryptonian. Mongul was initially a vicious tyrant from his homeworld that got deposed by another tyrant. However, he found the crystal key that powers the Warworld. And by any means, he will use the Warworld as a way to retake his position by conquering the galaxy. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *Voice change (Keith David). Justice League Rarity: Uncommon One of the many villains to appear in the hit animated television series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Mongul stays true to his roots as the ruler of Warworld. A strong match-up for Superman and other strong heroes, Mongul once managed to capture Superman using the Black Mercy plant, trapping him in a sleeping state where he experienced false memories and dreams. However, Mongul later got controlled by the Black Mercy himself after Superman wrestled out of the plant's control. Mongul currently is trapped within his own lucid dreams. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *Voice change (Eric Roberts). Mongal Rarity: Super Rare The sister of Mongul II, Mongal is no different than her brother and her father. Being a tyrant who will do anything in order to claim any planet. She first appeared when she accompanied her brother in a battle against he and his father's most well-known enemy, Superman. Then she was seen as the queen of Almerac in the times of Imperiex's, a cosmic being, conquest. After that, however, she was later sought out by her brother who killed her by decapitating her. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *New set of dialogues. *Voice change (Susan Eisenberg). *Gameplay modifications. **With her lack of heat vision, unlike his brother, comes the absence of Obliterating Vision, Fatal Blast, and Superiority Unleashed. However, Fatal Blast and Superiority Unleashed still remain as her moves but with drastically different animations. With Obliterating Vision nowhere to be found, its use is given to Mongal's enhanced Annihilating Blast. Annihilating Blast now deals more damage, travels faster even than her brother's meter burned version of the move. It hits five times, but still can knock down enemies. Not just that, Annihilating Blast can be performed anywhere she is. She can do the normal air version, or the anti-ground version while in air where she blasts the chest cannon 45 degrees down to the enemy. She can even do it when she's right above the enemy, blasting his/her head with the chest cannon. It can even nullify other non-beam projectiles that clashes with the chest cannon's laser. When meter burned, Mongal can walk forward while using this move, in which it hits ten times now and burns the enemy. ***'Fatal Blast': As said previously, alongside Superiority Unleashed, the two's animations are changed. In this modified move, Mongal grabs the enemy up and slams him/her down, sending the enemy bouncing. When he/she bounces, Mongal picks him/her up again and slams the enemy over her head. She then picks the enemy up again and blasts him/her with her chest cannon for five times before launcing them a great distance away. ***'Superiority Unleashed': Mongal dashes to her enemy and grabs him/her. She then does a bear hug and heats up her enemy with her chest cannon, with the enemy screaming in a panicked way. After that, Mongal lets go of the enemy, letting the cannon do its job by violently sending the enemy flying back. **Having a sleeker profile than her brother, Mongal moves faster than Mongul. But with such modification comes a price to pay that, depending on how the player sees it, can be good or bad. Mongal's throw and grab moves deal lesser damage, but the rest of her moves (except energy ones) deal slightly more damage. Her combos also chain up faster and she recovers faster from hefty moves. Also, Mongal has a smaller hitbox size than her brother due to her size. *New ending. Achievements *'Warworld's Strongest': Unlock Mongul. *'Even the Man of Steel Can't Beat Me!': Win 100 Multiplayer battles with Mongul. *'No Warworld, No Problem': Win 100 Multiplayer battles with Mongal. *'This is HOW You Beat Him, Luthor!': Defeat Lex Luthor 15 times in any modes with Mongul. *'The True Killer of Superman': Defeat Doomsday 15 times in any Multiplayer modes with Mongul. *'One Blast is Not Enough': Perform 30 Executions with Mongul in any game modes. *'Regret Decapitating Me, Brother?': Defeat Mongul with Mongal 30 times in Multiplayer mode. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Jacky 50A Category:Fan Fiction